En busca del avatar
by ColorsInTheSky
Summary: Amon ha secuestrado a Korra y desaparecido con ella. Dos años después de aquel suceso, el equipo Avatar comienza una exhaustiva búsqueda del Avatar ¿Podrán encontrarla?.
1. Prologó

**__**_Avatar la leyenda de korra no me pertenece._

_Este fic salio de mi mente ayer mientras veía el final de temporada ( que por cierto estuvo hermoso). Digamos que fue un "si hubiera pasado" así que disfrútenla, y cualquier duda, critica o comentario, déjenlo en un reviews._

* * *

**En busca del avatar.**

**Prologó**

Korra abrió los ojos lentamente, sentía un fuerte dolor en todo su cuerpo que se extendía.

—Veo que ya has despertado Avatar—al reconocer aquella voz se levanto desesperada. No podía ser, su pesadilla se había hecho realidad.

—¿Dónde están mis amigos?—grito con furia.

La risa de Amon resonó en su cabeza dejando un eco—tus amigos están muertos—los ojos de Korra se abrieron de cómo platos y su cara se descompuso en una mueca de desesperación.

—¡Mientes!—grito con las lagrimas queriendo salir—¡Eso es mentira!—su voz comenzaba a romperse.

—hubieras visto la cara de aquel chico, el maestro fuego, tu nombre fue lo último que dijo antes de morir—Korra se mordió el labio para no derramar lagrimas—y su hermano llego en ese momento, lo hubieras visto llorar al ver a su hermano muerto, luego trato de detenerme pero corrió con la misma suerte del maestro fuego—korra lucho por liberarse de la cadenas que la aprisionaban.

—¡Libérame!—grito retorciéndose en las cadenas por liberarse.

—La ciudad ha caído, has perdido tu control, tus amigos están muertos, y todo eso fue tu culpa, porque eres débil, pero no te preocupes, te liberare de tu dolor—fue cuando Korra se dio cuenta de que estaba junto a un precipicio, debajo del cual corría un rio.

—¿Qué piensas hacer…?—Amon la empujo hacia el rio y ella cayo.

Mientras caía podía recordar toda su vida. Desde el día en que descubrió que podía controlar los 4 elementos y que ella era el avatar, hasta el día que escapo de su casa, para poder aprender aire-control, el día en que conoció a Mako y a Bolin, Asami, una lagrima se derramo antes de que ella cayera al agua. Extrañaría a sus amigos, pero espero que pudiera reunirse con ellos en el mundo de los espíritus.


	2. Buscando al Avatar

**Buscando al Avatar**

Suspiro con cansancio. Buscaba un lugar donde alojarse, se encontraba en un pueblo pequeño del reino tierra, buscando tan siquiera una pequeña señal, algo que le dijera que el avatar seguía vivo, y si no era así… prefería no pensarlo.

Entro a un pequeño restaurante, bastante humilde, pero al menos podría comer algo, se sentía hambriento había recorrido todos los pueblos cercanos y aún no encontraba nada, ni una pequeña pista de lo que había pasado con la Avatar.

Había exactamente 2 años desde aquel suceso y el mundo había entrado en guerra otra vez, después de que Amon secuestro al Avatar Korra desapareció, exactamente medio año después de eso regreso diciendo que él había matado al avatar y ahora habría igualdad en el mundo, de esta forma comenzó el terror, muchas naciones habían luchado contra Amon, pero él era demasiado fuerte y muchos maestros se quedaron sin su control, Amon había prohibido completamente el uso de cualquier control y aquel que lo usara sería enviado a prisión, había diferentes tipos de castigos para los que fueren sorprendidos usando su control, inclusive había pena de muerte y totura.

—¿Qué desea ordenar?—pregunto la mesera sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Una vez que ordeno, se puso a pensar en los demás, ¿a caso alguien ya tendría una noticia del avatar?. Nadie había tenido ni una noticia del avatar después de haber sido secuestrado por Amon, parecía como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado, ni una pequeña pista.

— ¿Puedo sentarme?—pregunto una joven a su lado, él se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

Él observo a la chica con más detenimiento, vestía un atuendo del reino tierra—dime ¿cuál es tu nombre?—pregunto cortes.

—no tiene mucha importancia—contesto, realmente no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.

—no eres de por aquí ¿verdad?—más que una pregunta era una afirmación—este es un pueblo pequeño, todo el mundo lo conoce—respondió ante la mirada del chico— ¿de dónde eres?

Bufo molesto, no tenía ganas de entablar una conversación, pero tal vez la chica sabría algo acerca del avatar—de un lugar lejano, pero últimamente de ninguno, me la he pasado viajando en busca de alguien—respondió con simpleza.

— ¿A quién buscas?—pregunto la chica bebiendo el agua que le acababan de servir.

—A una…persona, es una chica…de la tribu agua, tal vez la conozcas—la chica comenzó a pensar entre las personas que conocía.

—no hay nadie de la tribu agua por aquí—bajo el rostro triste, ¡otra vez no había nada! ¡Comenzaba desde cero una vez más!

Decepcionado siguió comiendo, ¿hasta cuándo tendría una noticia de la avatar? ¿Hasta cuándo sabría qué paso con ella? ¿Hasta cuándo la guerra acabaría?

**ooooooOoooooo**

Caminaba lentamente, todavía no se acostumbraba al frio. Llego al hotel donde se hospedaba, subió a su habitación y exhausta se tiro a la cama. El hecho de estar buscando a Korra y pensar que ella podría estar muerta era triste. Su desaparición se llevo la felicidad de muchos.

Asami se levanto, llego a una pequeña mesa y se dispuso a escribir una carta, tenía que preguntarle al General Iroh si ya sabía algo de Korra. En ese momento el pequeño Pabu salto a la mesa, ella sonrió, era lo único que le quedaba de sus amigos.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Iroh II estaba caminando lentamente, él había logrado escapar de Amon sin perder su Fuego-control, pero al ser buscado junto con el equipo avatar, tuvo que esconderse, ahora se la pasaba buscando a Korra, pero no había tenido suerte, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que ella estuviera viva, pero aún tenía esa esperanza, pidió a los espíritus que le dieran una señal, aunque fuese una pequeña, algo de esperanza para poder encontrar al avatar.

Alguien paso junto a él golpeándolo levemente en hombro y diciendo un "lo siento". Pero en cuanto volteo sus ojos no pudieron creer lo que veía, le dieron ganas de gritar "¡gracias espíritus!".

— ¡oiga espere!—grito en dirección de la persona.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Tenzin miraba a través de los barrotes de su celda, Amon lo había capturado, a él y a toda su familia, pero había logrado liberar a su hijos y esposa a tiempo, ellos lograron huir, pero él se quedo ahí, Amon le había quitado si aire-control. Pero al menos su familia había logrado escapar. Por lo que sabía Korra estaba muerta, según Amon la había matado, pero ¿eso era cierto? ¿En ese caso por qué los tenía como rehenes? Él ya no era un maestro aire, no significaba un peligro para Amon. Él sabía bien qué si Amon tenía rehenes era porque el Avatar aún estaba con vida.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Asami sabía que habían pasado algunas semanas desde la última carta que había enviado, en cuanto llego al correo, el encargado le dijo que acababan de enviar una carta para ella. Tomo en sus manos la carta y salió del lugar, quería ver lo que decía.

Al llegar al hotel abrió la carta, la leyó con detenimiento, a veces todavía le costaba leer en clave lo que decían las cartas que le enviaba el general Iroh, pero era la única forma de que no los descubrieran.

Su boca se abrió con asombro y en menos de 5 minutos ya estaba con las maletas en la mano y Pabu en su hombro, ¡al fin tenía noticias del Avatar!.

Salió del hotel a toda prisa, tenía que llegar lo más pronto posible donde Iroh II, él decía que era urgente verla.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Busco entre todas las personas y ahí lo vio, parado, esperando, corrío casi gritando.

— ¡Es tan bueno verte!— Tenía una sonrisa pintada en rostro.

—También estoy contento de verte, vamos—La tomo de la mano y la guio hasta que llegaron a una casa abandonada.

—Dime ¿Cuáles son las noticias?—pregunto entusiasmada.

—Encontré alguien que me ha dicho lo que paso con el avatar.

Entraron a la casa abandonada y pasaron por una puerta escondida en el piso, por donde llegaron a lo que parecía el sótano, más sin embargo estaba muy bien adornado. En medio de esté había una mesa y en ella estaba sentado un hombre que pudo reconocer a la perfección.

— ¿Tarrlock?—pregunto asombrada al ver al hombre sentado en la mesa— ¿pero cómo?—pregunto aún sorprendida.

—él me lo conto todo, pero creo que será mejor que lo escuches por ti misma—dijo el maestro fuego.

— ¿qué paso con Korra? ¿Cómo escapaste? ¿Qué paso con Amon? ¿sabes algo de…?—Iroh la interrumpió.

—tranquila, él te explicara todo, pero creo que debes dejarlo hablar—Asami suspiro, ya más tranquila.

—Responderé tus preguntas—comenzó el hombre—primero te diré quién es Amon—Tarrlock comenzó con su historia dejando a una asombrada Asami—después de que Amon le quito su control a Korra, él trato de matarme, me llevo junto con ella, y luego nos llevo al reino tierra, en donde trato de matar a Korra, la lanzo por un precipicio a un rio, y luego me lanzo a mi—Pudo observar el dolor en sus ojos.

—Pero ¿Cómo sobreviste?—pregunto al hombre del tribu agua del norte.

—Korra me rescato—Asami no comprendió—Después de que me lanzo a mí, pensé que moriría pero cuando iba a caer por una cascada alguien me sujeto, y me di cuenta de que ese alguien era Korra, tenía muchos golpes productos de las rocas con las que constantemente se golpeaba, ella resistió mucho tiempo, tratamos de salir, pero era imposible, la corriente era demasiado fuerte, estábamos cansado y heridos al final yo me había rendido, pero ella no, y entonces ideo un plan para alcanzar una rama que sobresalía de la tierra a una pequeña orilla, al menos no moriríamos ahogados, yo logre cruzar primero, pero cuando ella cruzo la rama se rompió, trate de ayudarla, pero no pude hacer nada, la corriente se la llevo, ella cayo por la cascada—Asami no pudo contener las lagrimas, ¡no podía ser!¡Korra no podía estar muerta!.

El general Iroh coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de Asami—sigue escuchando la historia—dijo y ella asintió.

—cuando la corriente bajo me las ingenie para salir del rio, busque a Korra por toda la orilla, pero no encontré ningún rastro de ella, tiempo después supe que unas personas al parecer la encontraron, no sé si sea verdad, pero aunque así fuera no creo que sea de ayuda, ella ya no tiene ningún control y…—Asami se levanto de su asiento.

—no importa si tiene o no control, ella es nuestra amiga y estoy segura de que con o sin control, ella es la única esperanza que nos queda, así que por favor, díganos dónde está ella—Tarrlock asintió.

**ooooooOoooooo**

—Tenemos que avisarle a los demás—dijo Asami con decisión

Iroh asintió—Pero aún no comprendo algo—Asami lo miro—si Korra sobrevivió ¿por qué no ha regresado?

—supongo que debe ser por la razón que dijo Tarrlock, ella tal vez se siente mal porque ya no tiene su control y también porque Amon la venció.

Asami bajo la vista, pensando en su amiga, desde la desaparición de Korra todos habían abandonado la esperanza, algunos lo compararon con la desaparición de Aang.

Tarrlock los observo, pensó un momento y luego hablo—lamento mucho lo de su amigo—el rostro de Asami cambió repentinamente por uno de abatimiento.

—Nosotros también, Bolin no ha vuelto a ser el mismo—se lamento Asami—tal vez el saber que Korra está viva ayude a que vuelva a ser el mismo de antes.

—hay que avisarle…pero creo que eso será un problema, no sabemos en dónde está—Asami pensó un momento.

—no importa, tarde o temprano él nos llamara.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Bolin miro a Naga que caminaba al lado suyo, parecía cansada.

—Tranquila, nos detendremos en el siguiente pueblo—dijo acariciando su cabeza.

Él había dejado a Naga y a Pabu con Asami, pero en cuanto llego al reino tierra, descubrió que Naga lo había seguido, al principio se molesto, pero después no le importo, Naga ayudaría a rastrear a Korra de todas formas.

Llegaron a un pueblo pequeño aunque un poco más grande al anterior en el que había estado, busco un local y pidió permiso para utilizar el teléfono, tenía que llamar a Asami y a Iroh para saber si tenían información.

Marco el teléfono del hotel donde Asami se hospedaba en la Tribu agua del polo norte, pero le dijeron que ella había dejado el lugar unas semanas atrás.

—Esto no es bueno—se dijo colgando el teléfono y marcando a Iroh, espero a que contestara.

—¿Bueno?—contesto alguien en la otra línea.

—¿Bolin?—pregunto.

—Asami no está en el polo norte—respondió el.

—no tienes que preocuparte, ella está conmigo—Bolin suspiro con alivio, al menos Asami estaba a salvo—ahora escucha con atención—Bolin supo que algo importante había pasado—Tenemos noticias, es sobre Korra.

—Si ¿qué paso con ella?—pregunto con la voz más baja.

—escucha, hay varias posibilidades de que ella este vida, por lo que sabemos esta residiendo en un pueblo del reino tierra—Los ojos de Bolin se iluminaron nuevamente, con una luz que no habían tenido en dos años.

—Dime donde es, voy enseguida —No pudo ocultar la alegría en su voz.

—¡Naga!—Llamo a la oso-polar-perro.

La miro y corrió a abrazarla—vamos, sé que estas cansada, pero hemos encontrado a Korra—Naga se levanto rápidamente y lo hecho a su espalda.

—¡Naga espera!—grito, pero la oso polar perro no le hizo caso—Ni siquiera sabes dónde es—el animal se tuvo, pero por el brusco movimiento tiro a Bolin.

—¡auch!—se quejo, Naga lo miro, pudiendo reconocer la luz en sus ojos.

Naga lamio la mejilla de Bolin y el comenzó a reír por primera vez en dos años. La esperanza tal vez había vuelto.

**ooooooOooooo**

Llegaron al pueblo que Iroh había indicado, ahí debía estar ella, pero al ser de noche aún no podría buscarla, llego a un hotel, y dejo a Naga fuera.

—ya es tarde creo que será mejor que mañana busquemos a Korra—el animal estaba inquieto, había olido a Korra no muy lejos de ahí—yo también los extraño mucho—hablo Bolin—a veces quisiera que Mako estuviera aquí, él siempre sabía qué hacer —Naga lo miro con pena—pero al menos ya sabemos que paso con Korra, ahora solo hay que buscarla y llevarla con nosotros—Naga lamio su mejilla.

**ooooooOoooooo**

_La corriente del agua era fuerte, se sentía cansada ya no quería luchar, no tenía caso, nadie la iba a ayudar, ella había perdido, había perdido todo, escuchaba la voz de un hombre que gritaba no muy lejos de allí. La corriente de agua la arrastraba y la golpeaba contra las rocas, podía escuchar el sonido del agua y luego sentía como caía, ¿moriría? No lo sabía. Sentía miedo, esa caída seria su fin._

Despertó sobresaltada, ese sueño se había sentido muy real. Últimamente había tenido sueños muy raros, demasiados.

—Keiko es hora de levantarse—Escucho la voz de la señora Ying.

—Ya voy—respondió.

Se levanto, tenía muchas tareas que realizar esa mañana, pero lo primero sería desayunar, después de asearse claro. Bajo al comedor, saludo animadamente al señor Cheng Ko y a la señora Ying.

— ¿qué tal dormiste Keiko?—pregunto la señora Ying mientras le servía el desayuno.

—bien, pero tuve un sueño muy raro—los ancianos prestaron atención—estaba en un rio, trataba desesperadamente de salir de allí, pero no podía y terminaba cayendo por la cascada.

Los ancianos se miraron— ¿sabes que yo te encontré en la orilla del rio?—pregunto el señor Cheng Ko—tal vez estar recuperando tus recuerdos.

—tal vez, pero no lo sé, llevo 2 años y aún no recuerdo ni mi propio nombre—siguió con su desayuno.

—Iré a traer las cosas al mercado—dijo levantándose y tomando su bolsa.

Se hecho un vistazo en el espejo, ella se veía muy diferente al momento en que se vio por primera vez en un espejo dos años atrás. Llevaba una ropa del reino tierra y cabello era largo le llegaba hasta la cintura atado en dos largas trenzas y una especie de diadema que adornaba su cabello, si bien no se veía nada mal, a veces sentía que no era ella, una parte de ella le decía que algo la estaba esperando en algún lugar del mundo, había tenido sueño con un hombre, un nómada aire que le decía que recordara quién era, pero ella aún no podía comprender sus palabras.

* * *

_Hola a todos :D, espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, ya casi tengo el siguiente listo, así qué no creo tardar mucho en publicarlo._


	3. La chica sin memoria

**La chica sin memoria.**

Keiko caminaba tranquilamente por el mercado escogiendo las frutas y verduras que se le habían encargado comprar, toda la gente la saludaba y ella correspondía con amabilidad los saludos, algunas personas le preguntaba acerca del viejo Cheng Ko.

Hace dos años que había llegado al pueblo y se había llevado muy bien con todas las personas, los ancianos que la cuidaban eran muy queridos en todo el pueblo y ella les tenía un gran cariño, eran las personas que pudiendo dejarla desolada y botada en cualquier lugar, pero la acogieron en su casa y le dieron un nombre, siempre la traban con cariño, ella les debía la vida, si no fuera por ellos seguramente hubiera muerto.

Ella no recordaba nada su pasado, ni siquiera su nombre, no sabía de dónde venía ni la razón de que haya sido encontrada en la orilla del rio, todo era extraño y confuso, ella sabía que podía hacer aire-control, pero no comprendía la razón de aquello.

—_Recuerda—_escucho una voz_—tienes que recordar quién eres—_esa voz le era conocida_—recuerda, no te rindas, tienes que recordar…Korra—_sujeto fuertemente la cesta que estaba en su mano, sintió un punzante dolor en la cabeza, pero lo ignoro.

Escucho un aullido, vio a la gente alejarse y luego vio a un punto blanco acercarse y luego esa "cosa" se le lanzo encima tirándola al suelo y lamiendo su mejilla.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Asami tomo su taza de té caliente y soplo un poco para enfriarlo, luego se llevo la taza a sus labios y bebió el té, frente a ella estaba el general Iroh también tomando té.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer un té tan rico?—pregunto con una gran sonrisa, él la miro a los ojos, un pequeño sonrojo aprecio en su rostro.

—No lo sé creo que es un talento innato—sonrió—¿crees que Bolin ya haya encontrando al Avatar Korra?—Asami mostro una sonrisa.

—por supuesto—respondió—seguramente nos llamara pronto, ya verás que todo saldrá bien, pero ¿sabes? Lo que me preocupa no es el hecho de que encuentre a Korra, si no el hecho de lo que ella hará cuando se entere de todo—Iroh analizo la situación.

—no lo sé. Tengo miedo—acepto—pero no podemos ocultarle la verdad, pero estoy segura que sufrirá mucho cuando se entere de lo de Mako…—bajo la mirada, aquel era un tema delicado.

—Pero se tiene que enterar ¿no?—Asami asintió—tarde o temprano se enterara y no creo que sea muy agradable eso, —Asami se molesto por el comentario de Iroh.

— pero la noticia va a ser devastadora para ella, lo sé, solo espero que ella sí tome la decisión correcta.

—tiene que hacerlo…ella es él avatar no nos puede abandonar, tiene una misión que cumplir, además es probable que ella ya lo sepa, las noticias corren rápido, tal vez esa es la verdadera razón de que no haya regresado nunca, tal vez piensa que fracaso como avatar porque no pudo proteger a sus amigos—los ojos de Asami se llenaron de lagrimas—tranquila, ya verás que todo se arreglara, por ahora solo podemos confiar en que Bolin la traiga y hablemos con ella—su mirada comprensiva llego hasta el fondo del corazón de Asami reconfortándolo—tu perdiste mucho, tu padre se perdió de una gran hija, pero estoy seguro de que tu madre debe de estar muy orgullosa de ti—una pequeña sonrisa aprecio en el rostro de la chica Sato.

—gracias—susurro.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Bolin corría tras Naga que había huido prácticamente del hotel, al parecer había percibido el olor de su dueña cerca del lugar. Él salió tras ella al verla escapar, una parte de él tenía miedo de encontrar a Korra, la había extrañado, pero también le tenía-aunque muy pequeño-cierto resentimiento por lo que había pasado con su hermano, sabía que no debía culpar a Korra, porque no había sido su culpa…pero se sentía molesto de saber que ella estaba viva y nunca regreso.

Su corazón se estremeció al pensar que todo fuera falso, no, sí Naga estaba así era porque la había olfateado. Pudo ver como Naga tiraba a todas las personas a su paso y algunos puestos.

—¡Naga espera!—le grito pero la perro-oso polar lo ignoro.

De repente la vio abalanzarse sobre alguien. Corrió más rápido hasta llegar a la persona que Naga hostigaba.

—Naga no hagas eso—le regaño y pudo distinguir una figura debajo del animal, Naga se aparto a un lado y él pudo distinguir la figura de una muchacha—¿Estás bien?—se acerco para ayudarla a levantarse.

La joven se levanto sin su ayuda y se sacudió la ropa—no tienes que preocuparte—en ese momento dirigió su mirada a Bolin.

Bolin se quedo estático por unos momento, llevaba ropa del reino tierra, su cabello era largo, pero su piel era morena. Cuando alzo su vista azul. ¡No podía ser!¡No podía ser ella! Se quedo sin palabras, tanto tiempo sin verla, 2 años, 2 largos y exasperantes años y ahora que estaba frente a sus ojos no lo podía creer, simplemente era irreal.

Ella lo miraba de la misma forma, algo en el chico que estaba frente a ella le era…¿familiar? Como si en algún otro lado lo hubiese visto— ¿disculpa?—puso una mano frente a él al ver que no se movía.

De repente el chico se abalanzo sobre ella dándole un gran abrazo, que la había dejado literalmente sin aire. Ella se sorprendió por el abrazo y de repente lo escucho sollozar, ella no comprendía que pasaba, primero una…_cosa _peluda y blanca se le abalanzaba a lamerla y luego el chic extraño la abrazaba por sorpresa. Frunció el ceño ¿qué se creía? Tomo su bolso y lo golpeo en la cabeza.

—¡Aléjate de mi loco!—espeto tratando de escapar.

—oye eso duele—dijo el maestro-tierra sobándose la cabeza— ¿a dónde vas?—ella ya estaba corriendo—¡espera, no te vayas!—le grito siguiéndole—Korra no te vayas—ella no se detuvo, siguió sin mirar atrás—¡Korra escúchame!—a chica no parecía ceder—Tenemos que hablar ¿por qué no volviste?—Bolin se desespero—¡Korra!—grito fuertemente, la chica se detuvo.

—¿Cómo me llamaste?—pregunto ella.

—Korra, tenemos que hablar, tienes que regresar, todos confiamos en ti…—la chica no lo dejo continuar.

—Escucha, yo no sé quién eres tú, yo no comprendo porque me persigues, ni tampoco porqué me abrasaste—él la miro sin comprender.

—¿Es qué no lo entiendes?—la tomo por los hombros—Korra, todos te estamos buscando, tú no sabes lo que paso, ni el infierno que vivimos—ella lo volvió a callar.

—No sé de qué me hablar, mi nombre no es Korra o puede que…tal vez…—se detuvo un momento a pensarlo—escucha, yo no sé de qué me hablas, pero mi nombre no es Korra yo me llamo Keiko…creo—lo dudo por un momento—seguramente me has confundido con alguien más—en esos momento llego Naga que le lamio la mejilla.

—no, no te pude haber confundido—Bolin se sujeto la cabeza, no, no había forma, o tal vez si la era—no otra vez—se derrumbo—pero todo parecía tan seguro—las lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, Naga se acurruco junto a él tratando de consolarlo.

—escucha—una parte de ella sentía la gran necesidad de ayudarlo, algo en ese chico se le hacía familiar—no sé quién eres, pero, si necesitas algo, puedo ayudarte—puso su cesta en el piso y le puso su mano en el hombro del chico—tal vez la has pasado muy difícil últimamente—tomo una manzana del cesto y se la dio—estoy segura de que pronto encontraras a quién estés buscando…Bolin—le mostro una gran sonrisa, él chico la miro confundido, él no le había dicho su nombre.

—de todas formas…no tengo donde quedarme, yo estoy buscando a una persona, tal vez tú podrías ayudarme a encontrarla—ella lo miro desconfiada.

—bien, pero no sé si podre darte posada, eso se lo preguntaras al señor Cheng Ko—él le dio una mirada a Naga— ¿quieres apurarte?—él asintió y la siguió.

**ooooooOoooooo**

—Keiko ya llegaste—la señora Jing la recibió—me alegra, necesito un poco de ayuda en la cocina y…—se detuvo al ver al chico que estaba con la Keiko—veo que has traído a un amigo, bueno dile que pase y tome asiento, ha llegado en el momento adecuado—la chica asintió y se dispuso a ayudar a la señora.

La chica puso la mesa y la anciana sirvió la comida.

—Puedes venir a comer—le dijo al joven.

—muchísimas gracias, no es necesario…—dijo Bolin apenado pero la señora lo interrumpió.

—no te preocupes joven, seguramente eres un viajero—dijo sirviéndole un plato de comida—Keiko nunca trae personas a casa, es la primera vez qué lo hace, estoy segura de qué debe ser porque tú eres especial—Bolin sonrió algo apenado—así que dime ¿cómo se conocieron?—Keiko se sorprendió un poco de la pregunta, sintió una pequeña punzada en la cabeza.

En ese momento llego el señor Cheng Ko, al ver al muchacho lo saludo amablemente y se sentó en la mesa donde su esposa la sirvió la comida, todos comieron tranquilamente, aunque Bolin más bien devoraba todo lo de su plato.

—Parece que tienes un buen apetito—dijo la anciana sonriente.

—su comida es realmente deliciosa, realmente tenía mucha hambre, no había comido nada desde ayer por la tarde—todos parecían sorprendidos.

—Jovencito—hablo el mayor— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?—preguntó.

—¡oh es verdad! Lo siento—se disculpo—mi nombre es Bolin—se presento.

—¿Eres nuevo en el pueblo?—pregunto Jing, Bolin asintió—¿de dónde vienes?—indago.

—Yo…—pensó por un momento—he viajado mucho últimamente, pero soy de Ciudad República—dijo mirando fijamente a Keiko.

—y ¿por qué has venido?—hablo por fin Keiko.

—¡Keiko!—reprendió el señor Cheng Ko.

—no se preocupen, yo he venido porque estoy buscando a una persona—Cheng Ko cerró los ojos y coloco su mano en la barbilla.

—¿Cómo es esa persona a la que buscas?—inquirió el anciano.

—Bueno es una chica—le dirigió una mirada a Keiko—ella es de la tribu Agua y…—ya no pudo terminar ya que la chica lo interrumpió.

—¡Termine!—grito poniendo su plato en la mesa—tengo labores que terminar—se apresuro a decir.

—¿Necesitas un lugar dónde quedarte?—preguntó la anciana—puedes quedarte aquí si quieres—ella puso su mano sobre su hombro, el joven parecía haber sufrido mucho.

—Yo realmente le agradecería eso—dijo Bolin con una pequeña sonrisa.

La chica se quedo mirando al joven fijamente, ella sentía que lo había visto en algún otro lado, todo en él le era familiar, su voz cuándo le grito, esa mirada era completamente familiar, también el perro oso polar que lo acompañaba.

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de despejar su mente—que tontería—susurro y se dirigió a realizar sus labores.

Al salir se encontró con el oso polar-perro que al verla salto de alegría moviendo la cola de un lado a otro, la olfateo y la lamio.

Una risa escapo de sus labios, esa sensación le era familiar—Naga basta—se siguió riendo.

—¿Cómo sabes qué se llama Naga?—se sorprendió ante la voz que le hablaba detrás.

—Pues…yo…—No lo sabía realmente, ¿o sí?—tu dijiste su nombre—Bolin sonrió.

Una especie de imagen apareció en su mente.

_Delante de ella había dos personas que no distinguía bien, estaban riéndose con ella. Dos nombre aparecieron en su mente Bolin...y Mako._

—¿Estás bien?—ella movió la cabeza otra vez tratando de alejar esa imagen.

—Sí—contesto—es una cosa sin importancia—se sujeto la cabeza, nuevamente sentía una molesta punzada.

—¿Segura?—ella asintió—te ayudare con tus deberes, es lo menos que puedo hacer por darme una posada—La cabeza le comenzaba a dar vueltas, suspiro y sintió que la sensación pasaba.

—Tienes una mascota asombrosa—dijo acariciando la cabeza de Naga.

—No es mía, es de la persona que estoy buscando, digamos que me la dejo a cargo un tiempo—la chica parecía metida en su mundo nuevamente.

—_¡Maestra Katara!—Una persona de edad mayor estaba frente a ella—¡por favor venga!—grito y la anciana se acerco a ella._

—_¿Qué ocurre?—pregunto algo consternada._

—_está muy herida, no sé qué hacer—pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos._

_La anciana siguió a la niña que sin más explicaciones salió corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, con lágrimas en los ojos._

—_Korra tranquila—la niña hizo caso omiso._

— _¡Ya casi llegamos!—grito mientras señalaba una cueva._

_Al llega a la cueva la niña mostro una pequeña oso polar-perro herida, que apenas respiraba, la niña se arrodillo y acaricio su pelaje suavemente y con dulzura._

—_trate de curarla, pero no funciono, ni siquiera siendo el avatar pude hacerlo—la anciana se acerco a la niña y puso su mano sobre su hombro en señal de afecto._

—_Aún eres una niña, apenas estas aprendiendo, es normal que no puedas hacer esto, además eta muy herida, no creo que sobreviva—la niña la miro con ojos suplicantes._

—_pero veré que puedo hacer—la anciana se acerco y con un poco de agua-control comenzó a sanar al animal herido._

Las imágenes se desvanecieron de su mente y se sujetó fuertemente del animal, la cabeza le daba vueltas y la punzada era más fuerte que antes.

—¿Realmente te sientes bien?—la voz del maestro tierra la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—¿eh?—pregunto algo aturdida—sí, es solo que…recordé algo—¿acaso eso había sido un recuerdo?.

—Dime ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?—pregunto el muchacho.

—Podrías ayudarme a cargar algo, son unas cajas que el señor Cheng Ko necesita—explico—oye, lamento si te trate un poco mal—se disculpo—pero es que pensé que serias otro pretendiente de los que me acechan—se rió ante su comentario—ahora dime ¿dónde está tu familia? ¿Viajas solo? ¿Qué paso con tu amiga? ¿Por qué la buscas?—no comprendía cómo era que tenía tanta curiosidad y a la vez tanto miedo de saber sobre el extraño.

Bolin suspiro mirando al suelo—pues yo…no tengo familia, mis padres murieron cuando yo era niño y mi hermano…—frunció el ceño—no quisiera hablar de eso…—La chica se sintió mal por haber preguntado.

—lo siento no debí preguntar—se disculpo.

—no tienes que preocuparte y sí, viajo solo—Naga lo miro con reproche—bueno con Naga—Naga le lamio la mejilla—y…mi amiga, no sé qué paso con ella, pero creo que la he encontrado—los ojos de la morena se abrieron de golpe, sentía como si fuera una indirecta.

— ¿O tú qué piensas…Korra?—la respiración se le corto.

—_Korra—los ojos de su madre la miraban con una inmensa dulzura—no te preocupes, serás un gran avatar—le dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello._

—_Te quiero mi pequeña—dijo su padre mientras le daba un beso en la frente._

_Una gran sonrisa apareció en sus labios, sus padres confiaban en ella y no podía fallarles._

—¡Keiko!—la voz del señor Cheng Ko—la saco de sus extrañas visiones—mi esposa necesita el agua—ella volvió en sí y lo miro confundida.

—¡Enseguida voy!—dijo agarrando las cubetas que estaba en suelo—tengo que ir a recoger agua al rio—le aviso al maestro-tierra.

Bolin iba a proponerle acompañarla pero el señor Cheng Ko le hablo.

—necesito hablar contigo, a solas—Bolin asintió.

—Puedes llevarte a Naga si gustas, ella te puede ayudar a traer el agua— dijo antes de entrar a la casa.

La señora Jing estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala, en donde el hombre le invito a sentarse, la casa de los ancianos era pequeña y sencilla algo humilde, pero era un buen lugar dónde vivir, ambos lo miraban bastantes serios.

—Di la verdad—exigió el señor Cheng Ko, Bolin se sorprendió ¿de verdad esos eran los dulces ancianos qué lo habían recibido unos momento antes?

— ¿Cuál verdad?—pregunto confundido.

— ¿a qué viniste, es acaso a pedir la mano de Keiko?—pregunto evidentemente molesto.

—Por supuesto que no—dijo ofendido—además su nombre no es Keiko, es Korra—los ancianos parecían sorprendidos, pero luego se miraron entre sí y la señora asintió.

El señor Cheng Ko suspiro pesadamente—sabía que este día llegaría—dijo tomando asiento junto a su esposa—¿quién eres realmente? ¿A qué has venido?—interrogo el anciano.

—Como ya dije, mi nombre es Bolin, vengo de Ciudad República y estoy buscando a Korra—la anciana abrazo a su esposo.

—¿Ella es el avatar verdad?—Bolin asintió en silencio.

—Cuándo Amon sometió a Ciudad República se llevo a Korra con él, y después él regreso…pero sin Korra, él dijo que la había matado, mis amigos y yo nos separamos para buscarla y ahora la he encontrado, por lo que sé Amon trato de matarla pero ella escapo, logro sobrevivir—unos minutos de silenció reinaron el lugar—Ella tiene un deber que cumplir—el anciano alzo su vista al techo, cómo si esté le fuese a dar una respuesta.

—ya sabía que era el avatar—Bolin guardo silencio escuchando atentamente lo que el anciano quería decir—la encontré en la orilla del rio, estaba herida, pensé que estaba muerta y quise darle una tumba digna, pero mientras la cavaba me di cuenta de que aunque muy débil aún respiraba así que la traje a nuestra casa, aquí mi esposa y yo la cuidamos, aunque sinceramente no creíamos que fuera a sobrevivir, pero lo logro, la chica es fuerte—su mirada ahora estaba en el piso.

—nosotros no tuvimos hijos—explico la señora Jin—cuando Korra llego con nosotros no sabíamos que ella era el avatar ni nada, ella estaba muy mal, pensamos que no sobreviviría, pero cuando por fin despertó ella nos aseguro que no recordaba nada, estaba asustada y confundida, nosotros la cuidamos, ella traía un atuendo de la tribu agua, pero estaba muy desgastado y le compramos ropa del reino tierra, ella siempre se preocupaba por nosotros y nos ayudaba, pero un día nos dijo que soñó con un hombre…con el avatar Aang, en ese momentos comenzamos a sospechar pero ella no controlaba ningún elemento así que lo dejamos pasar debes comprender lo preciada que es para nosotros—Bolin entre lazo sus dedos de la mano y comenzó a jugar con sus pulgares.

—No pienso hacerle daño, pueden confiar en mí, pertenezco al nuevo equipo Avatar—respondió con una sonrisa.

—lo sé, es por eso que te permití la entrada a esta casa, Amon sabe que el avatar está viva y la está buscando, nosotros solo queríamos protegerla, teníamos pensado decirle toda la verdad dentro de unas semanas, pero llegaste antes, así que es hora de hablar con ella—Bolin asintió.

Korra era la única salvación del mundo y también podría ser la salvación de él…Amon le había quitado lo único que le quedaba, pero tal vez Korra podría traer de vuelta a Mako.

* * *

_¡Hola a todo el mundo! Me di un tiempo para acabar este capítulo que no me convence mucho, pero lo bueno apenas va a comenzar._

_Al fin lo pude subir, porque la verdad he andado ocupada y creo que para muchos es verdad que hoy es nuestro último día de vacaciones así, que no creo poder actualizar muy rápido pero hare lo mejor que pueda, sobre todo porque voy a comenzar mi último año de prepa y tengo mucho que estudiar si quiero entrar a la universidad._


End file.
